You Make Me Smile
by NeonCookies24
Summary: My first story! this is a Simonette. ENJOY!


**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own Simon and Jeanette. They belong to Ross Bagdasarian ©

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**You Make Me Smile**

Simon Seville walked up the stairs of Miller Residence with math homework and blueberry muffins. He and Jeanette were going to do their homework together.

Simon set the homework on a little brown table. Math books eventually get heavy, especially when you're carrying them up stairs. He also needed to get rid of some nervousness before seeing Jeanette.

30 Seconds later, Simon knocked on the door of Jeanette's bedroom and the door opened a little. Jeanette didn't hear the door open. He stepped into the bedroom carefully. The first things Simon noticed were Jeanette with her head down on the desk, the radio playing softly in a corner, and the sounds of soft crying.

"Jean?" he called softly. Jeanette lifted up her head and looked toward the door.

The song Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse came on the radio.

"Sy? What are you doing here?" she asked while wiping her eyes.

"I'm here to do some homework. Plus Theodore made me some blueberry muffins. Wh-why are you crying?"

"G-Gina and h-her friends keep bu-bullying me?" she said she wiped her eyes again.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" he asked. Simon walked over to her desk and sat on it.

"No one seems to care."

"Oh."

The song Shark in the Water by V.V. brown came on and Jeanette turned up the volume a bit.

"I like this song." She said simply. So both of them sat there and listened to it. Simon thought of ways to make her feel better. Rain started falling- lightly at first, but it soon started to get heavier.

When Shark in the Water was done, You Make Me Smile by Uncle Kracker came on and an Idea struck Simon like lightning.

Simon stood up, grabbed Jeanette's paw, and started singing. Her sadness started to melt away.

(Simon)

_You're better than the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right  
_

(Jeanette)

_Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me,  
Lets me know that it's ok, yeah it's ok_

_And the moments where my good times start to fade  
_

(Simon and Jeanette both sing)

_You make me smile like the sun  
_

(Simon)

_Fall out of bed,_

(Jeanette)

_Sing like bird  
_

(Simon)

_Dizzy in my head,_

(Jeanette)

_Spin like a record  
_

(Simon)

_Crazy on a Sunday night  
_

(Both)

_You make me dance like a fool  
_

(Jeanette)

_Forget how to breathe  
_

(Simon)

_Shine like gold,_

(Jeanette)

_Buzz like a bee  
_

(Both)

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
_

(Simon)

_Ohh, you make me smile  
_

_Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along  
Just like a flower poking the sidewalk crack, and just like that  
_

(Jeanette)

_You steal away the rain and just like that_

(Simon and Jeanette both sing)

_You make me smile like the sun  
_

(Simon)

_Fall out of bed,_

(Jeanette)

_Sing like bird  
_

(Simon)

_Dizzy in my head,_

(Jeanette)

_Spin like a record  
_

(Simon)

_Crazy on a Sunday night  
_

(Both)

_You make me dance like a fool  
_

(Jeanette)

_Forget how to breathe  
_

(Simon)

_Shine like gold,_

(Jeanette)

_Buzz like a bee  
_

(Both)

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
_

(Simon)

_Ohh, you make me smile_

_Don't know how I lived without you  
Cuz every time that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
_

(Simon and Jeanette both sing)

_You make me smile like the sun  
_

(Simon)

_Fall out of bed,_

(Jeanette)

_Sing like bird  
_

(Simon)

_Dizzy in my head,_

(Jeanette)

_Spin like a record  
_

(Simon)

_Crazy on a Sunday night  
_

(Both)

_You make me dance like a fool  
_

(Jeanette)

_Forget how to breathe  
_

(Simon)

_Shine like gold,_

(Jeanette)

_Buzz like a bee  
_

(Both)

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
_

(Simon)

_Ohh, you make me smile_

(Jeanette)

_You make me smile_

(Simon)

_Ohh, you make me smile._

(Jeanette)

_You make me smile_

(Simon and Jeanette)

_Ohh, you make me smile._

Jeanette reached up and kissed Simon for about 5 seconds and then gave him a hug.

"Thanks. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Anytime." He said.

Anytime.

_FIN_

_

* * *

_**What'cha think? I like it! this is my first story. DEDICATED to my friend Starbin21. No flames but please R&R. THANKS!**

**singergal24**


End file.
